


What Ghidorah Thinks of Christmas

by Cant_Blink



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: 5-Minute Work, Evil doesn't understand the Christmas Spirit, First Christmas, M/M, Obligatory Holiday Special, Short One Shot, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Blink/pseuds/Cant_Blink
Summary: Extremely short, written in about five minutes. Rodan tries to explain Christmas to a less than impressed space dragon.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	What Ghidorah Thinks of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is stupid and pointless! Perfect for the holidays! :D Enjoy!

“What in the name of the Void are you wearing?”

Rodan looks up at Ghidorah, the three heads staring at him and his red nose and plush antlers. He feels a smile come across his beak; of course the alien would not know of the holidays and he was eager to help them understand.

“It’s Christmas!”

“……”

The expressions on their faces don’t change as Rodan places a large brown bag next to him. He could feel San lean close to him, sniffing and flicking his tongue against his plush antlers. He allows this as he pulls out a green pointy hat with attached elf ears. He continues on his explanation as he secures the hat onto San’s head.

“It’s a special day, where we give out presents, find a freakishly large tree to decorate, and leave sweet offerings to some magic fat guy that breaks into people’s nests.”

More silence as Ichi eyes his youngest sibling, San shaking himself a bit, unused to the sensation of wearing something on his head. But it doesn’t come off and San starts looking up in the hopes of seeing the hat atop his head. Ni was less than impressed and gave a snarl when Rodan tried to put an elf hat on him too and snapped at the costume, succeeding in grabbing it and making a show of ‘killing’ the fabric.

Yeah, getting him in the Christmas spirit is never going to happen…

After a moment, Ichi too finally shared exactly what he thought of the concept.

“Sounds asinine.” his tone was cold as he pulls away from the Santa hat that their slave tried to put onto his head. At once, the pterosaur before them began to ruffle up the rock plates on his chest.

“No, it doesn’t!” Rodan responds defensively. He huffs, golden eyes glaring back at the middle head defiantly. “Look, Mothra told us about it and we’ve been celebrating it every year! You guys already destroyed all my shit and killed my friends, so let me have this!”

“No.”

“Well, fuck you guys then.”

And thus started the second most unpleasant Christmas Rodan’s ever experienced!


End file.
